vorpfandomcom-20200222-history
June 4, 2011
Game Session: June 4, 2011 *Storyteller: Doom *Format: Skype 'Characters Present:' *Devon Hollant *Madison Kinde *Evan Kinde *Mahdi *Nasty Nate 'Summary:' Summary here 'Entire Log:' 9:20:16 PM doom: When last we left our intrepid heroes, Devon Hollant, Dr. Evan and Madison Kinde, the monstrous Doggheim, and Mahdi Ahmad Badr al-Din were all standing in front of a hole in the ground. Nate, riding behind a nossie contact named Fishy Pete, was just arriving on a motorcycle. 9:21:42 PM Nasty Nate: Nate approaches the group quietly before slapping Evan and Madison on the back in greeting, hopefully startling at least one of them. 9:21:57 PM Evan: "Jesus fucking Christ, what is that SMELL?" 9:22:13 PM Evan: Evan looks at Madison and then Nate, making a face. 9:22:26 PM Devon: Devon turns to Nate on his arrival. "Hello, Nate." 9:23:02 PM Mahdi: Mahdi kneels by the hole in the ground and peers inside. 9:23:06 PM Nasty Nate: "Smell? Oh, probably just Pete." 9:23:16 PM Nasty Nate: "It's not that bad, don't be a woman." 9:23:56 PM Devon: Devon looks at Pete, studying him intently! 9:24:02 PM Madison: Madison wretches as Nate touches her, then nods to Fishy Pete half-heartedly. 9:24:19 PM Evan: Evan sneers, and moves to stand near Mahdi, also pointedly examining the hole in the ground. 9:24:36 PM doom: Pete does indeed stink. He also features iridescent bluish skin, bulging eyes, and thick, drooping lips. He happens to be wearing a deer-hunter cap and tweed jacket, though. "Nate, I'll catch you by the foluccas later on, yeah? I've got to stop back by the Tree of Pearls and have ourselves a chat about Paris." He politely tugs on his hat in both greeting and farewell to those present, smiling as best as his bassmouth permits. 9:25:26 PM Nasty Nate: "Take it sleezy, Pete." Nate gives a lazy salute to the Nosferatu as he departs, grinning as usual. 9:26:29 PM doom: Pete chuckles, and wheels his motorcycle around to speed off into the night. 9:26:59 PM doom: The hole, for those examining it, seems little more than a cave mouth. It's snug, but can be squirmed through by all present, and clearly leads to a larger passage. 9:27:12 PM Madison: Madison holds a perfumed handkerchief over her face, not concealing her disgust one bit. She directs her words to Nate. "About time." 9:27:50 PM Nasty Nate: "Oh, yes, terribly sorry for being late, princess, I was off doing useful things." 9:28:48 PM Devon: "Like what?" Devon asks, genuinely curious. He looks at the cave mouth and gets a bit closer. 9:29:38 PM Nasty Nate: Nate glances at the hole and the looks towards Devon. "Just a bit of recon." 9:29:59 PM Mahdi: "Good thing I wore my safari gear. Looks like we'll have to climb down in the earth." He tucks his ipad in his satchel. "I doubt there will be any signal down there, either." 9:30:01 PM doom: Teague rubs at his eyes for a moment, murmuring nonsense about an oily black cloud of misery. Carlotta taps about the mouth of the hole with her machete - it doesn't give a whit. "Seems stable enough." 9:30:16 PM Evan: Evan turns his back to Nate and his obviously useless banter, "Mahdi, you going in first?" Evan doesn't quite smile, but his tone indicates that he assumes not. 9:31:12 PM Evan: "Why don't you, Carl? I'm sure you can manage to wedge yourself through that." 9:31:16 PM Mahdi: "Yes, I'll go first." He starts to make his way into the cave. "Whether anyone follows is optional, however appreciated." 9:32:29 PM Evan: Evan rubs his forearms through the sleeves of his hooded sweatshirt, "...Fuck it, let's do this then." 9:33:17 PM Nasty Nate: "That's the spirit!" Nate follows in after Mahdi disappearing, quite literally, into the darkness of the cave. 9:34:08 PM doom: Carlotta removes her overcoat, folding it neatly before tucking it into a satchel she, apparently, was wearing underneath it; without it on one can easily see the leather sheathes and holsters crisscrossing her torso and hips, barely out of sight. Barely five feet tall, she easily slips in after Mahdi and Nate. 9:34:47 PM Evan: Assuming Nate shoulders Evan out of the way to do this, followed by Carlotta, Evan just looks at Devon and Madison and says, "Well?" 9:35:04 PM Nasty Nate: Nate does indeed. 9:35:16 PM doom: Teague picks at his ear for a moment. 9:35:28 PM Madison: Madison gives Devon a lookover, she seems to be ready to base her answer on whether she'll be left behind alone or not. 9:35:54 PM Devon: Devon inclines his neck to them and bends down to enter the cave, crouching a bit. 9:36:49 PM Evan: Evan folds his arms over his chest and looks at Madison pointedly. 9:37:55 PM doom: Teague sniffs eerily at Madison. "Will your chthonian hound be able to fit through this, our crevasse to a world of serpentine intrigue and quiet despair?" 9:38:04 PM Mahdi: Mahdi proceeds into the cave and pulls out his iphone, stands still and tilts his head upwards. "Poor signal already. This is going to be a pain. Everyone should check their email or tweets before we go in further." 9:38:30 PM Devon: Devon snorts. 9:39:22 PM Nasty Nate: Nate simply cackles at the remark. 9:39:44 PM doom: Carlotta nods to Mahdi, looking over her android smartphone. The interior of the cavern is far larger than the exterior would suggest - easily, everyone can stand and move about, though only about three could stand shoulder-to-shoulder. Layers of sandstone and obsidian snake around each other, forming the walls, though something about the floor seems too flat. Yes, I did say obsidian. 9:39:51 PM Mahdi: Mahdi taps out a tweet then proceeds further into the cave mouth. ("Going to a resort. Need an emergency vacay. Frownie face", he mutters.) 9:39:56 PM Madison: Madison gets moving at that look, she urges Doggheim to follow and tries to get him to crawl in ahead of her. 9:40:26 PM Devon: Devon reaches out to touch the walls. 9:40:47 PM Evan: Evan watches Doggheim attempt that, looking both mildly amused and nauseated at the sight. 9:40:47 PM Nasty Nate: Nate follows silently (and invisibly) behind Mahdi. 9:40:49 PM doom: Doggheim complies, though is momentarily stuck in the passage. He flexes his considerable musculature and manages to brute force his way through, widening the passage slightly. 9:41:26 PM Evan: Evan gives his sister a hand so she can more easily go ahead into the passage, "Teague, coming?" 9:42:23 PM Devon: "This feels like a trap. Appropriate for them." Devon mutters. 9:42:27 PM doom: Teague pauses, then nods feebly and drops his skeletal frame through the hole, stumbling and falling as he lands - though without complaint. After picking himself up and dusting himself off, he produces an antiquated revolver from his trousers pocket, and follows the others. 9:43:15 PM Madison: Madison takes Evan's hand, giving him a smile of sisterly gratitude for that small comfort. 9:44:02 PM Evan: Evan, visibly unmoved, simply waits for her to move along. 9:45:13 PM Evan: "Better hurry before they decide they don't need us," he chides quietly, staring at her. 9:45:44 PM Nasty Nate: Nate can be heard, distantly with a cackle, "Too late." 9:46:05 PM Mahdi: Mahdi uses his iphone as a torch to see around the cave. 9:46:28 PM Madison: Madison grumbles and follows along, Doggheim at her heels. 9:46:40 PM doom: Teague nods in Nate's obscured direction. "Indeed. It is too late for us all - we are strolling casually into the mouth of the serpent's hidden lair, where new snakes and poisons are conceived of and birthed." 9:47:34 PM Evan: Evan's cheek twitches slightly at the effort of helping his sister avoid a tumble. He's not a strong or healthy looking guy at the best of times. When everyone else has proceeded, he glances around aboveground, then scrambles down carefully. 9:47:49 PM doom: Carlotta stops walking for a moment, and gives Teague a one-eyed stare. 9:48:30 PM Nasty Nate: "Aw come off it. Don't be so melodramatic, you'll scare the noobs." 9:48:38 PM Evan: Evan adjusts his his black gloves, and then takes a good look at the cave structure. He seems like he can see quite clearly despite whatever lighting is available. 9:49:06 PM doom: Whatever lighting would happen to be none. It is as black as an unlit cave at midnight. 9:49:25 PM Mahdi: Mahdi turns towards the group, looking slightly startled. "I thought I heard a dog. Weird." 9:49:26 PM doom: ...Because that's what it is. 9:49:35 PM doom: Teague points at the dog. 9:49:40 PM Devon: Then Devon is blindly feeling along. 9:49:41 PM doom: "There's a dog." 9:50:05 PM Madison: "Can I turn on my flashlight? This is getting ridiculous." 9:50:19 PM Evan: Evan side-steps deftly to avoid Devon bumping into him, moving along the chamber toward whatever direction the next passage is 9:50:27 PM Mahdi: Mahdi turns back and looks ahead. "Don't worry, I'll just turn the brightness up and light the way." He clearly didn't hear Teague. 9:50:42 PM Devon: He pops his own on! He finds the others to go with the flow. 9:51:06 PM Nasty Nate: Nate, being too poor to own anything, relies on Mahdi's light to see. 9:51:41 PM Evan: If flashlights are turned on, Evan stops and leans against a wall, rubbing his eyes for a second. He doesn't look particularly annoyed, but he does take a second to adjust. 9:51:57 PM Madison: Madison turns on her flashlight, probably obnoxiously flashing it in someone's face in the process. 9:52:08 PM Evan: (Likely Evan's) 9:52:14 PM doom: Carlotta activates an app on her android, lighting its LED. Speaking as a GM who owns this shit IRL, this is probably enough light for everyone to clearly see whatever she's facing, as she clips her phone to her shoulder. 9:52:15 PM Evan: "Damnit, Madison." 9:52:48 PM Evan: Evan scrambles along ahead of the others, where he won't get repeatedly blinded while he's moving along. 9:53:17 PM Mahdi: "Is that phone more expensive than an iphone?" Mahdi whispers to Carlotta over the shoulder. 9:53:24 PM Nasty Nate: Nate contemplates trying to trip Evan as he scrambles ahead, but decides against it. 9:54:03 PM Evan: Evan ignores Nate as he passes, with good reason. 9:54:07 PM Madison: "Sorry!" 9:55:28 PM doom: Carlotta whispers in reply, "A hair, though I did take it from the hands of a dead Tremere. It had all his friends' contact information." She smiles. The cavern becomes more and more thoroughly obsidian as they proceed, until - eventually - they're standing inside what is clearly a worked hall of obsidian brick. Serpentine motifs and archaic petroglyphs mark the walls, ceiling, and floor. 9:55:33 PM doom: This hall is somewhat long. 9:56:38 PM Devon: "Will they show themselves now? They're wasting our time." Devon seems uncharacteristically agitated! 9:57:19 PM Evan: Evan continues along the hall, looking like he's taking less care than he actually is. He likely gets a little ahead of the others in the interest of curiousity. 9:57:39 PM Nasty Nate: "Freshmeat sounds a bit.. apprehensive. Scared of snakes?" 9:58:03 PM doom: After some time, it opens into a larger chamber of a somewhat curious shape, with a web of gold-beaded drapes of white cloth obfuscating its full layout from view - though one can clearly see, from where they've entered, it's somewhat deep, and there might be an exit to the right. 9:58:42 PM Mahdi: Mahdi activates his voice reminder and grumbles, "Upgrade phone ASAP." He continues down the cave. "This reminds me of the stock drop in the summer of 1980. It just kept sinking with no end in sight. Stocks were bumbling around aimlessly, but then finally... there was light." He says as they enter the larger chamber. 9:59:11 PM Nasty Nate: "That was beautiful." 9:59:42 PM Mahdi: "Well, it did take some time to rebuild the portfolio, but it did end up quite beautifully." 10:00:19 PM Evan: Evan looks to his exits, and waits for the others to catch up on his small lead. 10:00:47 PM Nasty Nate: Nate keeps his pace behind Mahdi, still hidden (from mortal view at least.) 10:02:08 PM Madison Kinde: Madison briefly inspects the ornate walls before catching up to Evan. She shines her light around the chamber, trying to get a feel for the size of the room. 10:03:06 PM Evan: Evan blinks a few times, but otherwise seems prepared for the others to enter with their plethora of lit mobile devices and whatnot. 10:03:28 PM doom: Carlotta draws her sawed-down shotgun, and nods for Evan and the others to stand back slightly. Once they're clear, she points it at the nearest drape and fires, issuing a gout of fire from the barrel - the drapes catch flame and burn away swiftly (leaving crisscrossing trails of gold and ash on the floor, of course). They can now see the room is more-or-less rectangular, stretching away from them with a double archway just to their right, a doorway against the far right corner, a small partition just past that, and a narrow stepped hall gradually leading upwards across the way. 10:03:55 PM Nasty Nate: "Subtle." 10:03:57 PM doom: Carlotta cocks the lever on her shotgun, ejecting an orange plastic hull. Teague rubs at his eyes violently, cursing in some guttural language. Probably Gaelic. 10:04:42 PM Evan: Evan plugs his ears as she readies to fire, and watches as the drapes are dealt with, "Yeah ah, you could have just pulled them down, Carl." 10:05:16 PM doom: "Faster this way." She holsters the gun at her hip, then looks about with her one eye. 10:05:22 PM Evan: "Teague. Take it down a notch, nobody understands that shit." 10:05:54 PM Devon: Devon remains quiet, twitching impatiently and such. 10:07:29 PM Evan: Evan gives Devon a considering look, "Don't lose your head." 10:09:59 PM Mahdi: Mahdi walks down the narrow hall. "Hmm, this is definitely more than I expected." 10:10:21 PM doom: Real quick, which narrow hall? The one across the way, right? 10:10:25 PM Madison Kinde: Madison checks to make sure Doggheim hasn't wandered off and pushes ahead to wander through towards the far end. 10:11:31 PM Mahdi: (Yes) 10:12:41 PM Evan: Evan watches as Mahdi walks past, followed like a puppy by Nate, then Madison and her ghoul/dog. He sidles up beside Carlotta and says, "Well pumpkin, you dropping anchor here, or what?" 10:13:20 PM Evan: Evan gives her a look, and then moves on, walking backward for a few moments as though watching for signs that her shotgun is going to move in his direction. 10:15:10 PM doom: As you approach that hallway, you can see that the small partition I mentioned is a crooked staircase leading downward in a partial spiral. And... you can also see the upward hall leading to what seems to be a very large room, again with a number of hanging cloths (though many of these have rust-brown stains on them). Carlotta looks at Evan oddly. "Should I stay and guard our known exit? I don't mind." 10:15:59 PM Evan: "Whatever you want to do, doll. Sounds like a not-terrible idea." 10:16:21 PM Nasty Nate: "Down or up, eh?" 10:17:21 PM Nasty Nate: Those that can see Nate will note that he has stopped following Mahdi and is now staring down at the crooked staircase. 10:17:23 PM doom: Carlotta draws her shotgun once more, and stands by the doorway they entered from, guarding it. Teague looks, again, toward the stealthed Nate, and gestures with his pistol toward the southern wall's doorway and archway. "And that way. Never forget... that way." 10:18:08 PM Nasty Nate: "Good call. Everybody knows bad guys keep their shitty monsters downstairs. Important people live upstairs." 10:18:34 PM Evan: Evan snorts. 10:19:18 PM doom: Teague furrows his brow and pulls at his hair for a moment. "We're underground. Is everyone here a shitty monster?" 10:19:48 PM Evan: "Do you even have to ask?" Evan moves on, after Mahdi. 10:19:51 PM Nasty Nate: "Yeup!" 10:20:13 PM Nasty Nate: Nate steps away from the stairwell and follows behind Evan, much to his chagrin he is sure. 10:21:02 PM Mahdi: "Shitty? No. Shitty can't afford these boots." 10:21:36 PM Devon: "Hmmm." 10:22:05 PM Nasty Nate: "They could afford your mom." 10:22:18 PM Evan: "I'm pretty sure I saw Michael Kors wearing them, actually." 10:22:37 PM Madison Kinde: Madison stops gawking at things and follows the group heading down. She takes a moment to shine her light on Mahdi's boots to verify their that they are in fact 'the bomb.' 10:23:12 PM Mahdi: "It's so hard to hear anything when you're blatantly ignoring people." He continues walking ahead, grumbling. 10:23:42 PM Nasty Nate: Nate cackles at that, following. 10:24:44 PM Evan: Evan shudders at the raucous, clucking cry Nate gives right behind him. "This better be fucking worth it." 10:26:09 PM Nasty Nate: "Oh it won't be. You know how these things go." 10:27:08 PM doom: That upper room is more like a large square, and has a side hallway leading to the right, which is southerly. I will now begin referring to things by cardinal directions, to help eliminate confusion. As I mentioned earlier, you could barely see rust-brown stains on some of the hanging drapes here; these grow more dramatic and splattery toward that south exit. There's a plinth on the back wall, to the east, barely visible through the drapes; there's a glimmer of gold on it, though, from your various light sources. 10:27:29 PM Evan: "I have to return some CBCs. I don't have time to be on a field trip this week, I'm retiring." 10:31:36 PM Devon: Devon follows the group like a follower because yeah. 10:33:26 PM Madison Kinde: Madison points at the plinth with her flashlight and approaches cautiously. 10:34:48 PM Mahdi: Mahdi walks with Madison towards the gold. 10:35:23 PM Nasty Nate: Nate stands back a bit before following them. 10:35:26 PM Madison Kinde: "Aren't these places usually booby-trapped?" She askes Mahdi, careful with each step. 10:35:38 PM Nasty Nate: "Heh-heh' 10:35:54 PM Devon: "Indiana Jones." 10:36:44 PM Mahdi: He looks at it thoughtfully. "Probably is. The question is... is it trapped for a mortal or for us." 10:37:05 PM doom: It's a golden-hilted knife, in a matching golden scabbard, resting in a small hollow in the centre of the plinth, with four channels leading radially away from it. The knife's pommel looks like a knot of golden rope, with two large strands and several smaller ones ending just after it. 10:37:09 PM Nasty Nate: "If they're smart, both." 10:37:42 PM doom: Teague taps his chin with the barrel of his revolver. "Why's it so clean? The rest of this room's seen plenty of blood." 10:37:50 PM Evan: "Don't be too negative, if you lose a limb I can just reattach it for you. Or, I suppose, Devon could as well." 10:38:53 PM Devon: He nods in response to his name. 10:38:57 PM Madison Kinde: "That's definitely a trap." 10:39:15 PM Mahdi: "I knew I should have brought one of the new employees." 10:39:21 PM Nasty Nate: "Why the hell did we come here again?" 10:40:26 PM Evan: Evan tries to get the knife, clearly just fucking tired enough so that he'd lose his left hand. 10:40:37 PM Evan: "Fuck it, we have a cyclops already, what's a hook for a hand?" 10:40:38 PM Mahdi: "Supposedly we'll find information about, or the location of an easily captured Snake." 10:41:44 PM doom: Evan grabs the knife and lifts it, no problem. He can clearly tell the knot on the pommel represents an extracted human heart. 10:42:05 PM Evan: "Call ourselves the pirate ship fucking lol---- Hmm. Interesting." 10:43:03 PM Evan: Evan inspects the blade within the scabard, and the hilt for a moment before looking around the room, "Alright, so..." 10:43:41 PM Mahdi: "What did you find there, Dr. Kinde?" 10:46:08 PM Nasty Nate: "It's a knoif!" 10:46:08 PM Evan: "Carlotta's the weapons' expert." 10:47:44 PM doom: When Evan tugs the dagger's blade from its scabbard, it reveals itself to be silvery, and brutal-looking - almost like someone made a small, thick metal ladder and sharpened it considerably. He can also feel its balance shift slightly in his hand, before it begins to twitch and fling itself toward his heart. 10:48:51 PM Devon: Devon flinches in that instant, drawing a dagger made of bone. It's not like he can help from over here, and besides, he's ready for potential violence! 10:49:01 PM Evan: "Maybe she can tell us mo----Fuck!" Evan clearly, does not feel like being stabbed right now, so he tries to sheath it. 10:49:37 PM Nasty Nate: "Woa-hooo!" 10:50:10 PM Mahdi: "Now that is interesting. Want help?" Mahdi reaches over to help hold the knife away. 10:51:16 PM doom: Evan's unable to sheathe it, but the attempt does throw it off its course, causing it to bury itself in his abdomen. Hardly fatal, but painful - though it stops moving itself at that point. Teague points at the table. "It's bleeding." 10:52:43 PM Evan: "Hnngh...that would be appreciated...though I'm not certain how to...Ugh." 10:52:53 PM Nasty Nate: Nate looks to see if, in fact, the table is bleeding, completely unconcerned for Kinde's condition. 10:53:01 PM Mahdi: "Dr. Kinde is not an it, Teague." Mahdi points out obviously. 10:53:28 PM Evan: Evan seems to have a low threshold for pain, though the absurdity of what Mahdi's said makes him laugh, to his own dismay afterward. 10:53:31 PM doom: "Of course not. Doctor Kinde is male, and a doctor. The table's bleeding." 10:53:35 PM Devon: Devon doesn't sheathe the bone knife. "I believe he means the table." He moves to see. 10:53:36 PM Madison Kinde: Madison rushes to help pull the knife from Evan. 10:54:34 PM doom: Madison alone is not able to withdraw the knife - it seems firmly stuck in his abdomen. The table isn't bleeding, per se, but that central reservoir is slowly filling with blood from... somewhere. 10:55:13 PM Evan: Evan continues to try to pull the knife from himself, or failing that, push it through and into the sheath, "Your fucking concern is overwhelming, give me a second." 10:56:40 PM Devon: Devon puts his knife away to try and help Evan remove the blade. He's a pretty strong dude. 10:57:41 PM Madison Kinde: Madison's expression darkens and she turns away to watch the table. 10:57:44 PM doom: Between the three of them, they manage to dislodge the thing, though not without elbowing all over each other in the process. The knife flies free, and buries itself in the table's reservoir of blood. 10:59:24 PM Mahdi: "Can anyone identify what sort of blood that is?" Mahdi peers at the table. 10:59:43 PM Nasty Nate: "It's red." 10:59:54 PM doom: Teague rubs his temple with his pistol. "It'd be very Greek if it was Devon's." 11:00:04 PM Evan: "My guess would be, my fucking blood. Give me a second, and please, don't anyone go ingesting any of it, unless you want AIDS." 11:00:23 PM Nasty Nate: "You have AIDS? Can AIDS even affect vampires?" 11:00:37 PM doom: Teague gives Nate a "dude you're so retarded" look. 11:01:35 PM Evan: Evan meanwhile, tends to his injury with the efficacy of a former vietnam MASH surgeon. "What do you think? Oh wait, you don't. So wait a fucking second." 11:01:53 PM doom: "You remember plague? The black plague, the virulent disease that claimed the lives of over a million human chattel oh so many years ago? One of the principal reasons it spread was princes of the cities of Italy not enforcing restrictions on safe feeding districts." 11:02:12 PM Nasty Nate: Nate just laughs with a small shrug. "Whatever, man." 11:02:22 PM Evan: "Madison, you have blood on your hands. Get the rinse from my messenger bag and clean yourself off." 11:02:46 PM doom: Teague shrugs similarly to Nate. "Read a book sometime." 11:03:08 PM Mahdi: Mahdi, not really paying attention while he leans over to examine the table, mutters "I didn't bring my aides. I already said so. Now, wonder if this is Snake blood?" 11:05:32 PM Madison Kinde: Madison does as she's bid, rinsing her hands thoroughly. "I'm gonna get Carlotta." She says as she makes her way back to the previous room. 11:06:18 PM doom: Carlotta nods toward Madison. "Everything alright? I heard a grinding noise from somewhere." 11:07:16 PM Evan: Evan stands, holding his arm around his middle. His white hoodie is darkened on both sides with a large amount of blood. He approaches the table lurchingly and removes one of his gloves using his teeth. Evan then puts his finger into the blood pool, to taste it. 11:07:41 PM doom: It is definitely his own blood. 11:08:01 PM Evan: "Yes, you know, this is my blood." 11:08:19 PM Madison Kinde: "There's something strange going on up there. I'd feel better if we had someone who knows how to use a gun up there." 11:09:24 PM Nasty Nate: "Big surprise. You bled everywhere. And onto the thing." 11:10:14 PM doom: Carlotta nods. She draws a handgun from a shoulder holster, flips it and holds it out to Madison. "You should hang on to this, just in case," as she heads toward that hall. 11:11:05 PM Evan: Evan leans slightly against the table and looks at Nate with a completely deadpan expression. 11:12:15 PM Nasty Nate: Nate just grins at him, knowing full well Evan has to look at him in hi-def. 11:13:12 PM Madison Kinde: Madison takes the gun with a hint of hesitation, removing the safety. She follows behind Carlotta. "Are you two done staring dreamily at each other? Anyone figured out what's going on?" 11:13:37 PM Evan: Evan doesn't seem to care, in fact he seems to look at most everyone as though they were just as ugly as any nosferatu is. 11:14:18 PM Evan: "I'm a little busy trying not to faint at the moment, princess. You might remember, I don't feed as often or as much as the rest of you." 11:14:31 PM Evan: "Though by all means, if anyone else has noticed anything, feel free." 11:14:56 PM Mahdi: "Will you be alright, Dr. Kinde, or do you need to feed now?" 11:15:42 PM Evan: "I'll be fine, though I'm not in any shape to do much of anything." 11:15:43 PM Nasty Nate: "Nope, we're still stuck at Kine bleeding on the plinth. Maybe if he bleeds more it'll activate something." 11:15:58 PM Evan: "It's Kinde, you twat." 11:16:22 PM Nasty Nate: "Yeup." Nate gives him a thumbs up. 11:17:57 PM Madison Kinde: Madison shines her flashlight at the bleeding plinth, trying to distinguish if there's more to this puzzle. 11:26:56 PM Nasty Nate: "So, anybody seen any good movies?" 11:28:20 PM Devon: Devon hmms. "I've heard of a film written by a Malkavian. Something to do with dancers." 11:28:55 PM Nasty Nate: "A f-..ooohh yeah. With those two broads in it. I saw part of that. The only important part." 11:31:49 PM Evan: Evan pushes himself upright, and moves over to Madison, taking back the chemical rinse she used to clean her hands 11:32:51 PM doom: Carlotta swats Nate with the flat of her machete. "I believe it's already activated something. I heard a grinding noise." Teague, meanwhile, nods at Devon. "I saw that one. I liked it... you might say it struck a chord with me." 11:33:54 PM Nasty Nate: Nate grunts and rubs wherever she struck and then glares. 11:35:27 PM doom: http://doomfunk.com/images/assaidi.jpg You lot are in the top right room. 11:36:04 PM Mahdi: Mahdi heads south down the hall, then turns west towards the tub. 11:36:40 PM doom: Tub? 11:36:51 PM doom: Oh. Right, okay. 11:37:03 PM Evan: Evan uses the rinse to clean himself off as best he can, after he removes the borrowed teeshirt and his hoodie, stuffing both in a ziploc bag and then his messenger bag. He has a steel gorget around his throat, which was previously concealed by the high collar of his garment. He also has a vietnam era MASH unit tattoo on his upper arm, and is generally a really skinny, really pale looking nerd. 11:37:36 PM Devon: Devon smiles wordlessly at Teague before moving to follow Mahdi. 11:37:49 PM Nasty Nate: Nate turns away walking south down the hall, veering east to peer into the grid room. 11:39:10 PM Evan: Evan follows after the others, after a brief moment glowering over the pool of his own blood. 11:40:03 PM Mahdi: Mahdi pauses and turns back to the others, "Dr. Kinde, if you require blood, do let me know at some point." 11:40:28 PM Evan: "Thanks. I will if it becomes urgent." 11:42:09 PM doom: The east wall of the small chamber the hall lets out into is a clear viewing area - there are small stools set up before a window area, facing that gridded room. The grid indicates a spined iron frame about a wirework floor with chains dangling from the ceiling, supporting a variety of ethnographic Egyptian weaponry. Khopeshes, short spears, flails, et cetera. There doesn't seem to be any actual entrance to that area. Facing west, that wall bears a number of strikingly red petroglyphs; most, so far, have been just raw cuts into the obsidian wall. Without obstruction, it leads to the chambers north and south of that small viewing area. 11:43:29 PM Nasty Nate: Nate surveys the display a few moments before nodding his approval to himself and heading off towards where the others left to. 11:46:00 PM Mahdi: Mahdi keeps walking around the rooms, holding his phone out to see if he can catch a signal. 11:46:09 PM doom: NOPE HAHAHA 11:46:16 PM Evan: Evan ambles along behind Mahdi. 11:48:55 PM Mahdi: Mahdi keeps moving from room to room. 11:51:13 PM doom: The north room seems to be a preparatory area, with rolls of gauze along the western wall, and a salt bath centrally located. Clay urns rest in a tidy stack with proper canopic seal-plugs along the north. On a wooden table by the salt bath are several, clean surgical tools and a heavy-looking pair of books. 11:52:16 PM Evan: Evan moves over to check out the books, because of their surroundings indicate it might be related to an area of interest to him. 11:52:32 PM Devon: "I think we are being observed." 11:53:02 PM Nasty Nate: "By what?" 11:53:22 PM doom: One seems to be a manual for preparation and mummification of a cadaver. The other is full of esoteric, circular designs and a series of recipes, and might be some sort of spellbook. 11:53:23 PM Evan: "It would figure." 11:54:17 PM Evan: Evan just puts both of the books into his bag, and rejoins Mahdi as he searches around. 11:55:48 PM doom: Assuming Mahdi continues wandering about searching for signal, that chamber just west of the arena grid has a blood trail leading from the arena wall west, into that weird anvil-shaped room, through its narrow turn and toward the tub. The tub itself, though caked in blood, isn't truly a tub but a chute dropping about thirty feet to a slick, bloody pile of human detritus - meat, bits of bone, hair, and scraps of garmenture. 11:56:17 PM Evan: "Well. Isn't that special." 11:56:23 PM Mahdi: "Must be the party room." 11:56:36 PM Evan: Evan laughs. 11:56:37 PM doom: Across the way is a closet full of linen skirts and circular mantles. 11:56:47 PM Devon: Devon peers down. "That is alot of waste." 11:56:47 PM Nasty Nate: Nate sort of wanders around with the rest of them, not really interfering with anything or helping at all with whatever they might be trying to investigate. 11:57:10 PM Evan: "... I wonder if they have a spare shirt in there somewhere." 11:57:26 PM doom: Teague also peers down. "So, my guess is, they pull the hearts from the losers in some sort of gladiatorial ritus, then toss what's left down there." 12:00:00 AM Mahdi: "Well, let's not bother with the trash pile then." Mahdi moves towards the next large room. 12:00:11 AM Evan: Evan searches through the weird fucking robes to see if they have something passably normal for him to cover himself with. 12:01:00 AM doom: http://www.shopcomparecostumes.com/img/13/3776/1.jpg 12:01:25 AM Nasty Nate: Nate sniffs the air before dipping a finger slightly to scrape off a bit of the blood from the tub. 12:02:26 AM doom: It is old, and really gross and nasty, but definitely human 12:02:39 AM Evan: Evan would tear off the skirt of one of those shitty robes, and wear it like a loose tshirt. The knife that's strapped to his forearm is still visible (I forgot to mention it before, but it's what he feeds with, so others have almost certainly seen it before) 12:02:58 AM Nasty Nate: Nate takes a slight taste and then coughs. 12:05:13 AM doom: The next large room is the large hall that connects to the entry area via those two archways - it seems to be some sort of meeting room. There's a large wooden table, with a glass map of Cairo, factionally-illuminated by khitta. The current location within al as-Saidi bears a small icon of a donkey's head. There are several others within the city. All totalled, there are about twenty comfortable-looking X-shaped padded wooden stools in the room, as well as a number of black statues of brawny men bearing golden staves, all facing the center. 12:08:03 AM Nasty Nate: "Check it out, a map." 12:08:44 AM doom: Carlotta snaps a photo of the map with her phone. 12:09:31 AM Evan: Evan stops for a second, looking around for Madison. 12:10:05 AM Devon: Devon looks at the map from a bit of a distance. 12:11:28 AM Nasty Nate: "Okay what the fuck, where's all the snakes. Or hell, ghouls. I'd settle for a ghoul." 12:11:52 AM Mahdi: Mahdi glances at the map. "I agree, this is odd." 12:13:37 AM doom: Teague seems thoughtful. "Maybe they're... just not home." 12:15:03 AM Nasty Nate: "Bull shit, you don't just leave an asshole magical knife and no guard dogs, even /if/ they're all out to dinner." 12:15:30 AM Evan: "I think the knife takes care of itself." 12:15:40 AM doom: Carlotta pokes into the southwestern series of rooms, then looks out at the rest of the pack. "This seems to be some kind of dormer. A lot of sarcophagi." 12:17:30 AM Mahdi: "Ok, let's go grab the books back in the other room and the other things that look slightly magical and let's get out of here." 12:17:47 AM Evan: "I...have the books already." 12:18:06 AM Nasty Nate: "Wait, hold on, are we going to be able to /read/ any of them?" 12:18:11 AM Mahdi: "Fantastic. Then let's raid this other room as fast as we can." 12:18:37 AM Evan: "The important part, I think, is to get what we need and get out. Yes?" 12:19:02 AM Nasty Nate: "Fair enough." Nate moves towards Carlotta and the southwestern rooms. 12:19:27 AM doom: Carlotta nods. "I really... don't trust an empty snakehole." She pops back in with Nate. 12:20:13 AM Nasty Nate: "Me either. I'll bet you 3 kine some shit's gonna go down before we can leave." 12:23:15 AM doom: The southwestern chambers are packed with sarcophagi with matching footlockers, easily eighteen in the rooms immediately adjacent the meeting hall. That larger room, at the corner, seems to be a larger room for maybe someone more important - and best of all, there's a series of scroll tubes in a rack by the very comfortable-seeming bed. 12:24:34 AM Evan: Evan would go and help himself to the scrolls, adding them to the books which are in his messenger bag. "Jackpot?" 12:24:36 AM Madison Kinde: Madison, who was following along behind the others this whole time being unusually quiet, pipes up at last. "The lack of traps so far just makes me feel even more nervous about all this." 12:25:18 AM Mahdi: "Well, my contact may have been able to arrange this but I didn't think it would be this easy." 12:25:55 AM Nasty Nate: "Well now we're fucked, you just said the E word. It's only easy until /after/ we make it back to Caliphate." 12:26:16 AM doom: Teague: "It's too easy. Nobody here? NOBODY?" 12:26:40 AM Nasty Nate: "Maybe they're just all tuckered out..." Nate gestures to the sarcophagi. 12:26:42 AM Evan: Evan grimaces, and searches the room very thoroughly. 12:27:23 AM Devon: "There's only so many times to say something isn't right." 12:28:04 AM doom: Evan finds a somewhat concealed wardrobe with tailored suits of about Mahdi's size, and a small ebony box with a number of amulets, a wavy-bladed knife, a small flail, and a small crook in it. 12:29:53 AM Evan: If there are tailored suits, there must be dress shirts. A dress shirt goes over the weird shit he put on earlier, because damn. Everything else he can take, he takes. Fuck it. 12:30:10 AM Evan: "Hey Carlotta, let me flail at you for a moment." 12:30:19 AM Evan: Evan hands her the flail. 12:30:45 AM doom: Carlotta tucks the belt into her machete's sheath. The machete? Still out. Fuck it. 12:31:04 AM doom: The pack hears footsteps. 12:31:19 AM Devon: Devon turns to the footsteps, bone knife once again ready. 12:31:25 AM Evan: Evan ducks into the wardrobe, shrugs, and shuts the door. 12:31:26 AM Nasty Nate: "Welp." Nate hides. 12:31:27 AM Evan: Fuck it. 12:32:45 AM Mahdi: Mahdi stands by the door in ready stance. 12:33:28 AM Madison Kinde: Madison turns towards the sound, checking the pistol Carlotta handed her earlier. She also gives Doggheim a light nudge with her leg, to set him to alert. 12:35:28 AM doom: The footsteps halt. 12:35:59 AM doom: A woman's voice calls out, "There's only one of me." 12:37:49 AM Madison Kinde: "Come out where we can see you or there'll be none of you." She points the gun at the sound of the voice. 12:38:15 AM Nasty Nate: Nate mutters, "Nice one-liner." 12:38:49 AM Mahdi: Mahdi steps into the hall and looks for the woman. 12:40:11 AM doom: Mahdi finds her. She's about four-eight, with honey-coloured skin and hair worn in a beaded bob, in a black suit. She has a short, papyrus-wrapped staff. She looks Mahdi over, critically. "Coptic?" 12:40:48 AM Nasty Nate: Nate stalks over, doing his best to stay hidden, trying to get a peek of their guest. 12:40:56 AM Nasty Nate: Or, more likely, their host. 12:40:56 AM Devon: Devon moves around the edge to watch the two. He isn't REALLY trying to conceal himself. 12:41:26 AM Mahdi: Mahdi looks her over carefully. "Among other things." 12:42:59 AM Madison Kinde: Madison doesn't lower the weapon, but maintains trigger discipline. "We're asking the questions. Who are you?" 12:43:43 AM Nasty Nate: Nate stalks over to Devon, mainly so he can comment quietly and offhandedly to someone, "Pretty fiesty when she needs to be, eh?" He keeps his voice low. 12:44:31 AM doom: "Neferukhayt. This is an unholy place. Why are you here?" 12:45:02 AM Madison Kinde: "Short memory, huh? Why are -you- here?" 12:46:26 AM doom: She shakes her head. "I'm afraid I am asking the questions. Why are you here?" 12:47:10 AM Devon: "Indeed." Devon replies neutrally. 12:48:15 AM Evan: Evan lets himself out of the closet, slightly better attired, with all of the items carefully stowed in his bag. He skirts along the wall with whatever stealth he seems able to muster. Which, as it happens, is a lot. 12:49:04 AM Mahdi: "As-salamu Alaykum, Neferukhayt. We came here to find resources that might aid us in our attempts to stabilize kindred Cairo." 12:49:38 AM Mahdi: Mahdi inclines his head towards the woman, but doesn't relax his guard. 12:50:03 AM doom: "I thought you looked pale. Since you asked - I came here to remove this cult from a once-holy city." 12:50:16 AM doom: (Indeed.) 12:50:21 AM Mahdi: (Rude) 12:51:52 AM Mahdi: "We are not part of this cult." Mahdi glances back at the pack. "So, who exactly are you working with, Neferukhayt?" 12:54:57 AM doom: The woman looks somewhat quizzically at Madison's gun, as if she's just noticed it then back to Mahdi. "I'm afraid I did not catch your names." 12:57:02 AM Madison Kinde: Madison lowers her weapon but gives Neferukhayt the 'I've got my eye on you' look. 1:00:15 AM Mahdi: Mahdi extends a hand to Neferukhayt. "I am Mahdi Ahmad Badr al Din, at your service." 1:00:57 AM doom: She bows slightly. "I knew Salah al-Din. A noble man - rare in his time." 1:01:09 AM Nasty Nate: Nate walks up and stands beside Mahdi, revealing himself thereafter so it's just, boom, Nate right in Neferukhayt's face. "Name's Nasty Nate. Put 'er there." He grins, holding out a bony, spider-like hand to shake. 1:02:50 AM Devon: Devon stands behind everyone, but he's pretty tall, SO. He inclines his head. "Devon Hollant." 1:03:24 AM Evan: Evan moves to stand just behind Madison, but makes no attempt to introduce himself. He's looking more pale than usual, which is to say he almost doesn't look human. 1:04:34 AM doom: She bows, again, rather than shake hands, and once more to Devon. 1:05:36 AM Nasty Nate: Nate eventually drops his hand but continues to grin. 1:06:06 AM Madison Kinde: "Madison, this is my brother." She shines her flashlight down near her feet over Doggheim, illuminating the fearsome beast. How hostile. 1:09:43 AM doom: Neferukhayt regards Doggheim for a moment, then bows to the Kindes. "I am of the Shemsu-Heru. We attend Horus, and fight his enemies. I know none of you for foes of Amenti, but I caution you - the magics of Set are of Apophis, and thus cannot be permitted." 1:10:17 AM Nasty Nate: "Oh yeah sure, we knew that. We're just collectors." 1:12:17 AM Mahdi: "We need these things for a specific purpose, and afterwards we will return them." 1:13:11 AM doom: "Whatever this purpose is, there are better tools. Destroy whatever you have found here." She holds her short staff parallel to the floor, with both hands. 1:14:14 AM Nasty Nate: "Yeah you're probably right, and we'll get right on that as soon as we're outa here." 1:14:56 AM Mahdi: "We don't have much of an alternative here, Neferukhayt." Mahdi shakes his head politely. 1:17:00 AM doom: "What a silly thing to say. Your fragile simulacra of life do not hang in the balance, unless Set himself commands you, and you are lying to me." 1:17:43 AM Nasty Nate: Nate's grin fades a bit and he glances at Mahdi, clearly getting a bit annoyed. 1:18:05 AM Devon: Devon is still as a statue. 1:19:13 AM Mahdi: Mahdi glances at Nate, shielding an eyetwitch from the woman as he turns his head. He looks back at her and smiles stiffly. "I have said nothing of Set, so why do you assume lies so suddenly?" 1:21:35 AM doom: "Because you always have other options. Destroy what you have taken from this place, and leave." 1:22:59 AM Nasty Nate: Nate purses his lips, stepping sloooowwwwly back into the shadows and out of side. 1:23:05 AM Nasty Nate: sight* 1:23:16 AM Madison Kinde: "Is that a suggestion or a threat now?" Madison raises the weapon once more, finger ready to squeeze the trigger. 1:24:11 AM doom: "It was always a command." Neferukhayt is hard to read, but exudes confidence that her course is proper. 1:24:42 AM Mahdi: "We have no quarrel with you, Neferkhayt. I suggest you attempt to keep it that way." Mahdi steps forward and squares his shoulders. 1:25:06 AM Devon: Devon stands, serene! 1:25:18 AM Evan: "Wait." Evan blinks, and opens his satchel. He hands her a black, bloody cloth with something wrapped inside it. His hand touches hers, "I don't see why we don't just give her what we found." 1:26:16 AM Mahdi: "If we do, we have nothing that we can use to protect Cairo." 1:26:37 AM Evan: Evan would step back, and shrug to Mahdi with a smile. He's once again standing behind the others. 1:27:13 AM doom: She takes the cloth from Evan, nodding. She begins to reply to Mahdi: "Cairo was always s----" and then doubles over in pain, catching herself before she collapses with her staff as she drops Evan's bundle. 1:27:36 AM Devon: "That is not good." Devon intones, looking down at her in surprise. 1:27:48 AM doom: Teague bobs out from an archway, taking a pot-shot at her with his extremely British revolver. "Ah-HA!" 1:30:00 AM Evan: "We should go now." 1:30:12 AM Nasty Nate: "Book it." Nate starts heading towards th exit. 1:30:20 AM Nasty Nate: the* 1:30:21 AM doom: She drops her staff and collapses on the ground. 1:30:39 AM doom: Twitching, and writhing in pain. Lesions open on her face. 1:30:46 AM Evan: Evan would grab the staff and give her a kick as he goes, following Nate and shepherding Madison along. 1:31:14 AM Devon: Devon runs by her without sympathy, his stride carrying him up to the rest of them. 1:31:57 AM Madison Kinde: Madison gets moving, wasting no time with words or the twitching woman. 1:32:23 AM doom: Carlotta emerges from a nearby shadow, lights Neferukhayt on fire with her shotgun, and follows the others. Teague shoots the flaming, flailing woman a few times before leaving. 1:33:43 AM Evan: Evan breaks into a run, hooking his arm around Madison's to tow her along with his somewhat longer strides. "Yeah ah, this is not good. Not good at all. Teague did you get a look at her?" 1:34:12 AM Nasty Nate: "Okay somebody clue me in here. What exactly did we piss off and how /bad/ did we piss it off?" 1:35:03 AM Evan: "Nate, if you want to go give her a poke, I'm sure she can tell you all about it." 1:35:24 AM Nasty Nate: "Well what the hell did you give her? Some of your AIDS blood?" 1:35:36 AM doom: Teague forces air into his lungs as he scrambles after everyone, speaking in short, Shatnerish bursts. "Neferukhayt! ...Was in London with the Tut exhibit! I saw. Her there! Locusts, a swarm of locusts! ...Turned a man to stone!" 1:35:39 AM Evan: "What the FUCK, Nate." 1:36:03 AM Nasty Nate: "Well I don' 1:36:04 AM doom: Carlotta clubs the back of Teague's head. "THIS IS INFORMATION YOU SHARE." 1:36:11 AM Nasty Nate: "Well I don't know!" 1:37:12 AM Madison Kinde: Madison is pulled along for a few steps before unhooking her arm and making a dash through the long halls back to the way they entered. 1:38:52 AM doom: Teague mumbles apologies while he runs. Before too long, they reach the hole into which they entered this black temple. 1:40:02 AM Evan: Evan would wait by the entrance as the others leave, looking like he's concentrating hard on something in the distance. 1:41:25 AM Madison Kinde: Madison crawls back into the entrance, eager to be back out into the night once more. Doggheim is most likely a few paces ahead of her. 1:41:39 AM Nasty Nate: Nate scrambles as fast as he can out of the hole and back into open air. 1:43:31 AM Evan: Evan leaves last, making sure to stop Carlotta and speak with her briefly. 1:43:34 AM doom: They emerge to the night, as the tunnel behind them begins to shake. The ruins above begin to jet dust, before - doubtless - the temple structure the pack was in just a few moments ago collapses in on itself. 1:44:08 AM Evan: Evan looks to Carlotta and says, "Well, nevermind about that." 1:44:32 AM Evan: Evan leans on the staff, looking thoughtful. "We should still move, like now." 1:44:41 AM doom: Carlotta nods. 1:46:34 AM Evan: "Back to the haven, I guess? Let's get a move on before someone comes to see what happened." 1:47:05 AM Mahdi: "Yes... let's go," Mahdi walks back towards the cave. "Quickly." 1:47:05 AM Devon: Devon frowns. 1:48:09 AM Evan: "I need to suture myself up a bit better, anyway. At least one of my ligatures burst, and I'm fucking bleeding again." 1:48:51 AM Madison Kinde: Madison runs back to her car, opening the back for Doggheim. "Ride back with Devon. Devon, can you stitch him up?" 1:49:36 AM Nasty Nate: Nate has likely already fled to wherever he goes when he's not with the pack. 1:49:48 AM Evan: "I don't need the help of a hobbyist. I can manage myself fine." 1:49:56 AM Devon: Devon shrugs. 1:50:14 AM Devon: He goes to his truck and waits for others to get in before returning. 1:52:15 AM Evan: Evan gets into Madison's car anyway, along with his satchel full of magic and his magic staff. Deal with it. 1:53:02 AM Madison Kinde: Madison slams the hatchback as Doggheim crawls in and gets in the driver's seat. Moments later she's speeding away. 1:53:58 AM Evan: Moments later, Evan wished he had rode in the van, because Madison drives like a crazy person on fire. Category:Game session Category:Log Category:June Category:2011 Category:Skype